Where's Bella?
by CiaraKnight
Summary: Okay some people requested new chapters for One of a Kind. This is a one-shot of what could happen, I hope you enjoy it...
1. Wedding Delays?

Okay, people have asked me to continue _One of a Kind_. But I personally think it's done. This is a one-shot of what could happen. And this is dedicated to _kitten008_, who asked me to write another chapter. Like so many others and I thank all of you. I hope you like it, reviews are greatly appreciate :)

* * *

**Where's Bella?**

"BELLA! I swear to God, if you don't get your butt out of that room within the next few seconds, I WILL come in!" Jane screeched through the door.

The door opened instantly, "Jane, what are you talking about? Bella isn't here" Felix said.

"What?" Heidi shrieked.

"You took her shopping yesterday with the Cullen's, I haven't seen her since" Felix said.

"But she said she was gonna go find you" Chelsea said frightened slightly.

Felix shot off in an instant. He burst through the doors to the throne room, "Aro!"

"What is it, Felix?" Aro asked calmly.

"Where's Bella?" Felix demanded.

"What do you mean?" Marcus asked, looking at him in terror.

"Bella. Where is she?" Felix repeated fiercely.

"I don't know, she said goodbye yesterday and went shopping with the girls" Aro said.

"Bella's missing?" Demetri suddenly asked panicking.

Aro nodded silently, suddenly he looked up, "Alice... Alice could see her" he said.

Alice entered chirpily, "Yes, Aro, you called?"

"Can you see Bella in the future?" Caius demanded.

Alice concentrated for a short while, then shook her head, "No. Why?"

"She's gone" Jane sobbed.

"Janey, she wouldn't do that. She wouldn't do that to us and especially not Felix, she is marrying him today" Alec comforted her.

"I'm gonna go look for her" Demetri said, he ran off, Felix close behind him.

They ran silently, not heading anywhere really. Suddenly Seth appeared next to them in wolf form, he nodded at them and they followed him. They ran to a cliff to find Bella sitting there her legs swinging and her head tilted slightly to the side. She looked a like a little girl but she looked okay and content.

"Bella!" Felix exclaimed hugging her tightly, he pulled back and held her face in his hands gently. He studied her carefully but found nothing wrong.

"Felix, what's wrong?" she asked in concern.

"Where were you?" he asked, "I thought you ran away because you didn't want to get married..."

Her arms wound around his neck while his went around her waist. "Aww, Fee, I wouldn't do that and you know that. I love you and I am marrying you today. I left you a note, on the bedside table. I went running with Seth before going through some torture. I _do_ want to marry you, Felix and I love you" she whispered against his lips.

Their bodies fit perfectly, he placed his mouth over hers and it opened immediately. Their tongues touched and entwined, battled, for a few minutes before she pulled back sucking in unneeded air.

"Come on" Dem said taking Bella's hand. Seth nudged her and she smiled, "Thanks, Seth" she laughed as she settled between his massive shoulder blades.

They ran back to the castle.

"BELLA!" Jane and Alice screamed.

"I left a note, I swear" she laughed.

"Let's go, you have to get ready" Heidi said sternly.

Bella turned to Seth, "Thanks, Seth, see you later. Love you" she whispered kissing between his big, trusting brown eyes. She hugged Dem quickly and he kissed her forehead.

"Bells, come on" Leah whined.

"Bella, we don't have much time" Rosalie said, whined really.

Bella just laughed and gave Felix a chastised kiss, then she ran after the girls to her bedroom.

"Put this on and the sit" Renata instructed. Bella complied and gently pulled on the beautiful dress. It was white with delicate stitched on and beaded designs, the bodice was tight and flared out into a wide skirt. The bodice was decorated with a waistcoat-like material and subtle beading. The dress had a long tail which was white apart from the blue trail which widened as it went along, it was lined with blue material and white beading. The end of the tail was blue with delicate white stitching. It was beautiful.

She sat still as they did her hair and makeup. Once they allowed her to look she gasped and hugged them all joyously. Her dark hair was half up, half down. The part that was down was curled in tight curls and the part which was up was tied into frail but firm curls which looked like buns. A delicate silver, white beaded tiara sat on her head. Her makeup was light and natural: light blusher, glossy, plump lips and wide innocent eyes white dark trimming.

"Let's go" Jane grinned and Bella noticed they were all in their bridesmaid's dresses. They all wore the same dress with tiny alterations, red, one-shoulder dresses and each of them looked amazing!

"Bella?" Aro called.

"Coming, dad" she smiled and nodded at the girls. They smiled encouragingly at her before Renata opened the door, they went out to their partners. Rosalie went with Emmett, Renata and Santiago, Jane and Corin, Chelsea and Afton, Alice and Jasper, Heidi and Demetri and Alec took Saskia, newest addition to the Volturi, sister to the girls and the boys, Alec's mate and gifted with telekinesis.

"You look beautiful" Aro told her gently, she smiled her thanks and took his arm. He lead her to the double doors and waited patiently for the music to start, it started soon after Alec left with Saskia.

_Today was a fairytale  
You were the prince  
I used to be a damsel in distress  
You took me by the hand and you picked me up at six  
Today was a fairytale_

_Today was a fairytale, _Bella laughed as she walked next to her father. She remembered when Felix first came to bring her to the Volturi. She looked up at him, gloriously gorgeous and smiling brightly, eyes fixed on her.

_Today was a fairytale  
I wore a dress  
You wore a dark grey t-shirt  
You told me I was pretty  
When I looked like a mess  
Today was a fairytale_

_Time slows down  
Whenever you're around_

_Can you feel this magic in the air?  
It must have been the way you kissed me  
Fell in love when I saw you standing there  
It must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale_

_It must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale_

_Today was a fairytale  
You've got a smile that takes me to another planet  
Every move you make everything you say is right  
Today was a fairytale_

_Today was a fairytale  
All that I can say  
Is now it's getting so much clearer  
Nothing made sense until the time I saw your face  
Today was a fairytale_

_Time slows down  
Whenever you're around_

_But can you feel this magic in the air?  
It must have been the way you kissed me  
Fell in love when I saw you standing there  
It must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale  
It must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale_

_Time slows down  
Whenever you're around  
I can feel my heart  
It's beating in my chest  
Did you feel it?  
I can't put this down_

_But can you feel this magic in the air?  
It must have been the way you kissed me  
Fell in love when I saw you standing there  
It must have been the way_

_But can you feel this magic in the air?  
It must have been the way you kissed me  
Fell in love when I saw you standing there  
It must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale  
It must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale_

_Today was a fairytale_, as the music stopped playing Aro stopped at the altar. He kissed her forehead and whispered, "Goodbye, Bella. I hope it was the right choice" then he turned to Felix, "Take care of her, Felix."

"Always, Aro. She means more than the world to me" Felix promised. Aro nodded and we turned to the priest.

We were married and it was a beautiful ceremony, the girls had done an amazing job decorating. We went to the reception and thanked everyone for coming. And played around a bit before the bride and groom had to dance. Felix twirled us around the room in rhythm to `Stealing Cinderella´ by Chuck Wicks. I smiled and kissed him before I danced my father daughter dance with all three of my father's: Aro, Carlisle and Sam. We danced to `My Little Girl´ by Tm McGraw. Then it was time for me and Felix to leave for our honeymoon. We had no idea where we were going but Jane hugged me and whispered, "Everything's packed."

I laughed and thanked her, although for what I didn't know. So, all in all I was happy. I had all of my families and they rarely argued or fought, if then it was generally playful or concerning me safety. But I was happy with the wolves, the Cullen's and the Volturi in the castle. I loved each of them...

* * *

I hope you liked it, please review :)


	2. Fighting the Past

Okay, this is a little action as _xxxLauraaxxx _requested. I hope you enjoy and please review.

* * *

But perhaps love wasn't enough to bring me through the next challenge life threw me. We were well prepared, of course. We had Alice after all.

Victoria had created a newborn army. Newborns were strong, we new this. They may out number us, we also knew this.

"Edward! Santiago!" Demetri boomed. "Concentrate!"

They sighed and went back to training.

"Demetri, give them a break, we've been training for five days, nonstop. All of us have, Dem" I requested gently.

"Bells, this is about keeping you safe, we would do anything for you" Alec said.

"I know that, Alec, I know and I love you all for it. But you're wasting energy, we have three days left. Use those days to get some rest and gather strength and energy" I told them. They all nodded and left the training room, the girls, undoubtedly, went shopping or the the pool. The boys either went to the arcade or the pool. Our parents went to their offices or the throne room.

I sighed and walked towards the forest, slowly. I strolled through the forest Paul, Jake and Seth with me in their wolf forms.

"You should be with your imprints" I told them gently.

Paul shook his head stubbornly. Suddenly we heard something in the far distance, something like a trumpet. We ran back to the castle at breakneck speed. "HUNT! NOW! You need the strength! They're closer!" I yelled.

We hunted quickly, the wolves and humans staying in the castle and eating normal food.

We stood next to each other, shoulder to shoulder. Listening as the newborns ran through the forest, branches cracking under their feet, leaves rustling as their feet skimmed the floor.

"Ready?" Jasper whispered.

We all nodded simultaneously. We were tense, ready. I saw in their minds as they revised everything Jasper and Demetri had told them about newborns fighting. Everything they taught each other. I settled a mental shield over my family, precautious. I only had enough strength to keep one shield intact continuously as we fought. I knew I needed to focus. They were strong and a mental attack would make them more vulnerable. Physical attacks they could fight off.

"They've picked up the trail, they're excited" Demetri suddenly told us.

I could smell them, they absolutely reeked (to the wolfs), their sent like fire in my nose, burning it. There are probably around 23 of them. Except – Victoria wasn't with them, the leader wasn't with her army. I'd know if she was with them, after all I've had her too close to me on too many occasions.

I could see them faintly, closer and closer they came. Faint shadows at the edge of the forest. They're getting more and more manic as they get closer. Everyone's moving into position now. The boys on the outside, we, girls, further into the centre of the clearing then the adults on the inside. We are ready.

They reached the edge of the clearing, in absolute hysterics. The first to step past the protective fringe of the forest was a tall male. Dark, in colour; almost like coal. His eyes were a disturbingly hungry red.

He froze at the sight of us, all the excitement in his eyes gone. Fear replaced it but only for a blink. That emotion was quickly covered with anger at us for getting in his way. More of them were crossing the border into danger now, all with those same starved, red, ravenous eyes. Ready to kill.

The majority were male, obvious similarities in their height and build. Tall with every muscle in their slender bodies toned ready for battle, though none of them were taller than the wolves they were still like giants.

Then it started. It was a blur at first, I quickly focused and attacked. This didn't dampen our hopes though; five were slain in the first few minutes.

After exactly seven minutes there was a blood curdling scream. Not one of my families, not one of our attackers, distant and faintly familiar.

"Victoria isn't with them! Another one is missing too, Riley!" I yelled as I lunged for one of the vampires headed at Esme. I bit his neck and tore off his limbs one by one.

Esme smiled a slight thank you to me. I nodded and turned towards where the scream had come from, I ran out of the clearing and towards the mountains. The base of the mountains hidden in the safety of the trees.

I felt Felix and Emmett follow me closely. We ran through the thick vegetation, branches scratching our marble skin. We kept on relentlessly. I could smell her, her smell was foul.

Suddenly I caught a glimpse of movement above us. "She's mine" I snarled. Felix and Emmett fell back as I scrambled up the next tree quickly. I flew from tree to tree next to her. She pounced and we flew to the floor. I stood calmly, "Victoria, this is between you and me. Mate for mate. You want to kill me because Edward killed James. My family has nothing to do with this, why attack them?" I hissed at her.

"Because they're protecting you" she snarled as she lunged towards me. I moved aside quickly and grabbed her arm, ripping it off cleanly and sinking my teeth into the opposite shoulder and tearing it off too.

I made quick work of her limbs, listening to his thoughts as Emmett revelled in the sounds of Victoria's and Riley's screams. Riley was being torn apart by Felix, Emmet surprisingly allowed him the pleasure.

I piled Victoria's limbs up and lit them. Riley's limbs soon joined the flames. We watched in satisfaction before turning and running to the others again.

As we entered the field we saw the smoke of the other bodies burning.

Two vampires sat near Santiago, Demetri and Corin, a young female and a slightly older male.

"Bree and Diego are mates. They surrendered. Edward thinks they're capable of adapting to our lifestyle: they didn't want to kill us. Jasper and Demetri are sceptic" Aro explained.

I nodded and smiled gently, "Well done" I said to my family and hugged each of them before turning to the two newborns.

"I'm going to assume my family explained our rules and way of life to you" I said. They nodded slightly.

"Family? I thought we were covens" Diego said.

"Maybe, to others. We think of each other as brothers, sisters, aunts, uncles and parents: family. Would you be willing to adjust your lives?" they nodded again.

"It's been a while since I had family" Bree whispered.

"You understand that if you break the rules we will have to punish you?" Caius asked.

"Yes" they answered in unison.

"Welcome to the family" I smiled and hugged them both, the others followed my example. The bright, welcoming smiles they wore made Bree and Diego relax. They smiled for the first time and I shared a knowing glance with Marcus. Our family had just grown by two members.


	3. Christmas Hope

_"Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars?  
I could really use a wish right now  
Wish right now  
Wish right now  
Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars?  
I could really use a wish right now  
Wish right now  
Wish right now_

_Ya, I could use a dream or a genie or a wish  
To go back to a place much simpler than this  
'Cause after all the partyin' and smashin' and crashin'  
And all the glitz and the glam and the fashion  
And all the pandemonium and all the madness  
There comes a time where you fade to the blackness  
And when you starin' at that phone in your lap  
And you hopin' but them people never call you back  
But that's just how the story unfolds  
You get another hand soon after you fold  
And when your plans unravel in the sand  
What would you wish for if you had one chance?  
So we're playin' airplane, sorry I'm late  
I'm on my way so don't close that gate  
If I don't make that then I'll switch my flight  
And I'll be right back at it by the end of the night"_ I sang quietly as I walked along the corridors of the castle.

_"Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars? (Shooting stars)  
I could really use a wish right now (Wish right now)  
Wish right now (Wish right now)  
Wish right now (Wish right now)  
Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars? (Shooting Stars)  
I could really use a wish right now (Wish right now)  
Wish right now (Wish right now)  
Wish right now (Wish right now)" _Bree sang as she joined me.

"They're back!" Heidi yelled. Bree and I ran towards the entrance hall. Diego, Santiago, Edward, Kevin, Trevor, Emmett, Jasper, Seth, Colin, Brady.

"They sent us back, they headed north" Jasper told me gently, as he hugged Alice.

I took a deep breath and flipped up my hood, "Bella, you can't do that" Chelsea said gently.

"Chels, it's been three months. I can't wait any longer. I know you've thought about it too... Look, the Cullen's are back. The youngest wolves and the rest of them are injured. I can't, Chels. I need to know they're okay" I whispered hugging her. I hugged the girls and waved lightly before teleporting to Canada.

It was stupid really, to send the boys to kill a new born army without the strongest gifts.

"BELLA!" Embry yelled.

"Yes, Em?" I asked sweetly.

"What are you doing here?" Quil asked.

"Helping. There's only ten of you now" I said simply. "It's Christmas tomorrow, they want you home."

We walked to the battle field and I watched as my loved ones fought with the last of their strength. I forced my shield over them and froze the newborns.

I didn't like killing them but they attacked my family and created one another, not one of them shared a creator. Only one was created by Victoria before she was killed. He ran away right after completing the change. He blamed the Volturi for his misery and collected the others for an army. They shared the hate for my family, due to prejudice.

I watched as their frozen forms cracked and shattered into thousands of pieces. Then I burnt them waiting till the flame dimmed and finally disappeared before releasing my family from the shield.

"Bella" Felix whispered as he picked me up and kissed me tenderly.

I kissed him back but soon pulled away. "We missed you. We needed you back for Christmas" I whispered.

"We'll never make it" Demetri noted.

"It's five to eight in the morning, they'll be up at eight" Alec said.

"Who says?" I asked, grinning at them from my position in Felix's arms.

"How, Bella?" Sam asked.

"My max was five, I could try doubling it" I said gently.

"Are you sure?" Jake asked carefully.

I nodded and concentrated, I closed my eyes and opened them to find myself in our throne room behind the Christmas tree. I looked around and founded them all here.

"That was awesome!" Paul exclaimed.

"Shh, they're coming" Corin and Afton hissed.

We grinned and stayed hidden, waiting behind the tree.

"I wish they were here" Chelsea whispered.

"Me too" Jane agreed.

We smiled at each other before the guys walked out. The girls squealed and hugged their mates. Felix and I laughed at their delighted expressions.

"Did I ever tell you I love you?" he suddenly asked me.

"Mmm... I think you did, at some point" I teased.

He laughed before capturing my lips and forcing his tongue in my mouth, I kissed him back just as feverishly. Hoping never to lose him, begging he would never leave me like Edward did...

* * *

I hope you liked it, please review :)


End file.
